


Go out with me?

by DDeAAe



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Based on Myunghoon's IG update, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Post Produce 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDeAAe/pseuds/DDeAAe
Summary: Dongbin was a confident trainee, until Midam made him gay.In other words : Dongbin wanted to ask Midam out but was too coward.





	Go out with me?

Dongbin was eliminated.

The boy frowned pouting a bit at his news, he was yet again to be eliminated, at the same episode, at the same elimination.

He looked over to Midam, who was rather sad about himself.

"Hey, are you ok?" Baek Jin asked as Dongbin smiled, nodding at the other.

"I just feel sad, again." Dongbin stated laughing at himself.

"You're still going to debut though, I bet your company is preparing a boygroup for you to debut in." Baek Jin reassured patting the youngers back.

Dongbin laughed smiling brightly.

"I know." He stated keeping up his confident figure even with his friends.

Baek Jin playfully rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Still as confident as ever, even after getting eliminated." Baek Jin teased as Dongbin pouted at him but laughing after.

"Lee Midam please tell us your thoughts." Lee Dongwook asked.

As soon as Dongbin heard the name his ears perked up, eyes focused only on the said boy.

Lee Midam.

\-----

As the episode ends Dongbin quickly catched up to Midam.

"Hyung!" Dongbin shouted as Midam stopped, looking at the boy with his cold face.

Raising a brow 

"What is it?" The olders voice turning soft as he is faced with the taller.

"Well uh-" Dongbin looked around and flashed the shorter a smile.

"Never mind that, eh, have a nice day!" Dongbin stated as he dashed down the subways running away from the boy.

Midam tilted his head as he pouted.

"I thought you wanted something to say." Midam said disappointed, he always liked the younger, but then again, Dongbin is still shy and awkward when they both are in the same room.

\-----

"BAEK JIN HYUNG!" Dongbin shouted as he banged his head on the wall.

"I told you! That was your last chance before you two go back to your company." Baek Jin said to the phone as he can hear Dongbin groan and hit his head on any surface he sees.

"I'm so stupid!" Dongbin stated as he jumped on his bed and wiggled on it, angrily.

Baek Jin rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You still have a chance though, I think he's going to watch the live performance of the remaining Produce X." Baek Jin asked as he heard Dongbin fell off the bed.

"Really?" 

"I'll ask Myunghoon to help you with Midam."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH-"

Baek Jin sighed again as he heard Dongbin slip and fall for the 6th time.

\-----

Dongbin waited infront of the subway, with small flowers in his hands waiting for the boy he wanted to ask out.

"Dongbin?" 

As soon as he heard the voice, his head snapped into that direction.

"Hyung! I'm glad to see you here." Dongbin said as he mouthed a thank you to Myunghoon.

"Want to join us?" Myunghoon asked as Dongbin nodded and smiled brightly from ear to ear.

As they walk to their destination silently Dongbin kept his eyes on the road and mostly glancing at Midam

As they finally got to their destination, they silent sit down, Myunghoon grabbed his phone and smiled at the two.

"Let's post something on Instagram?" Myunghoon asked as Midam smiled back.

Dongbin nodding at the two former YG trainees.

Before it started Dongbin quickly gave Midam the small flowers he picked.

Dongbin looked away as his ears blush from the embarrassment.

Midam tilted his head blinking at the younger.

"Those are for you." Dongbin said avoiding eye contact as he picked up his Dongpyo supporter flag.

Midam smiled.

"Thanks." Midam softly said with a smile.

Dongbin wasted no time before Myunghoon cans tart recording.

"Go out with me?"

Midam looked at Myunghoon who was still struggling with the camera, he quickly leaned up to reach Dongbin's height.

Pecking the youngers cute cheeks.

Making his ears brighter than ever.

"I will." 

Myunghoon laughed.

"Finally the camera worked! Ok let's go!" Myunghoon said as he made a peace sign and started recording Dongbin wanting to scream a lot but just gave a peace sign as well.

Dongbin wanted to shout at Baek Jin so many times a thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed!
> 
> Follow my Twt : Hanitty1


End file.
